


Long Distance Love

by 30Love



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Bathtubs, F/M, Indirect Phone Sex, Masturbation, Overheard Conversations, Phone Sex, Prompt Fic, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30Love/pseuds/30Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "I swear it was an accident," Sam's phone takes matters into its own hands while Sam is "enjoying" her bath and proves that she and Josh really do have a "connection." (Get it? Because it's a phone? And... connection...haha? I'll see myself out). Anyway, this is a mature fic with masturbatory smut and many f-bombs. You've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Love

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a better idea for a title, I'm all ears.

Tense. The lean musculature underlying the woman’s fair skin rippled in agony. Sam groaned as she reached up toward the ceiling, as high as she could, hands clasped together and back arching with effort. 

She just returned to her apartment after a two week long hike in the Canadian Rockies and she could still feel the stones of the mountain floor digging into her back through her sleeping bag and pad. Sam was meant to be there for three weeks, but managed to complete her scheduled trails a week early. The trails were breathtakingly beautiful; she always felt one with nature. She wouldn’t have missed it for the world, but something was missing. More than a soft bed or a nice bath, it was more that _someone_ was missing. 

Dark hair, bronzed skin, strong arms wrapping her up in his embrace. She shivered just imagining it, setting off another muscle spasm through her back.

“Oh, that man is not good for my health.” Sam whispered to herself, grasping at her neck in distress.

She grabbed her phone to check the time and to see if anyone responded to her text saying that she got back early. Nothing yet. Sliding her phone back into her jeans pocket, she stood, her body screaming at her to stop moving around so much. She decided that if she couldn’t have the sleep of her dreams or the man of her dreams (or some combination, thereof), she would at least get the bath of her dreams. 

As soon as she had walked through the door fifteen minutes ago, she began to draw a bath. It should have been ready by now.

Soft, bare feet padded gently down the hallway headed for the bathroom. She flicked the lightswitch back on and made her way to the tub. With a low dip, her body protesting once again, she stopped the flow of water from the faucet and tested the temperature of the water with her hand. Perfect. 

Clothes hit the floor quickly. She heard a hard ‘ _thunk_ ’ when her jeans hit the ground, but thought nothing further of it now that the sensation of being freed from her restricting pants had hit her. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she gathered her clothes in a small pile and placed them in the hamper near the tub.

If she had bothered to investigate the noise, she would have found the source of the sound was her phone hitting the ground. She would have also realized that the impact of the fall and the subsequent action of her fumbling with her clothes resulted in an outgoing phone call.

But she didn’t notice any of that, because right then, the only thing that mattered to her was the muscle melting satisfaction of slipping into the steamy water. Her skin started to pink, but to no worry to her as her eyes had fallen shut in total relaxation. A peaceful sigh effortlessly wandered from her mouth – she could feel each muscle in her body unwind simultaneously. 

She shivered.

Unbidden, the image she had conjured earlier entered her mind once more. Those strong, tanned arms, barely restrained by the checkered sleeves rolled up to his elbows, ghosting around her middle as he reached to hold her to him from behind. 

Her teeth caught her bottom lip in restraint. But why restrain herself? 

She leaned her head back, letting the image fill her mind. She felt his lips on her neck, his chest on her back. It was hot and she wanted more. She dared to trail a hand down her stomach, gliding along the smooth divots of her abdominals before diving below the water, all the while imagining it was his hand. A gasp tumbled from her lips followed by a giggle and a low moan. She spread her legs wider to accommodate her hand.

Sam was lost to her fantasy and as a result failed to see the obstructed glow of her cell phone’s screen through her jeans’ pocket. Through the weave of the denim, the name of the person she floor-dialed headed the screen while a timer recorded the seconds of the call. The receiver had picked up.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Chris, bro! Come on!” An impatient voice beckoned from downstairs.

Chris bellowed back, “Hold your horses, pilgrim.” He was shutting down his laptop so that he could leave with Josh to go visit...

His thoughts were cut off as a familiar ringtone drifted into his ears. Bach’s Suite no. 1 prelude in g major. Or so she told him.

“Speak of the devil and she will appear.” 

He grabbed the phone and answered it. “Wassup, girrrrl!”

The blond frowned when he received no reply save for the distinct sound of rustling and a slight splashing sound. He could hear the thudding of Josh’s feet as he ascended the stairs, probably to drag him out so they could get to Sam’s place. They both got the text from her that she had come home early from her hiking trip and Josh got all twitterpated about seeing Sam again.

“Sam?” He asked, questioningly. 

More sounds of water being displaced on the other end of the phone and he realized she must have butt-dialed him or something. He strained his ear to try to hear anything else, maybe get in on a juicy secret without her knowing.

He didn’t expect the loud gasp that sprang from the speaker of his phone, causing him to jump a bit before returning his ear. Briefly, the thought that Sam’s phone must be pretty close to her, if he could hear that sound so easily, crossed his mind.

Warning bells started going off in Chris’s head. Something about what he was hearing wasn’t adding up. A short bout of giggles reached him next, followed by…

He felt a hot red burn shoot up into his face and he pulled the phone away from his ear as fast as he could. 

It was at that moment that Josh poked his head in the room. “Come on, Cochise. Sammy’s waiting.” Josh stopped for a moment when he noticed the distinct blush on the blond’s face and cocked an eyebrow.

Chris’s body visibly flinched at the mention of Sam. His eyes darted to his best friend, to his phone, and back to his friend again. 

“What? Did you get a hot text from Ashley or something?” Josh joked. “I bet it was some kinky shit. She seems like the type.”

Pure conflict molded Chris’s face. He stood quickly, dropped his phone to floor, and bolted out of the room screaming, “ **I swear it was an accident!** ”

“Wha-?” Before Josh could get anything out, his friend was gone. 

He expected some protest out of Chris, like him trying to defend Ashley’s honor or something, but not anything like this.

He crouched down to pick up Chris’s forgotten cell phone. “Dude! You left your-. Whatever.” It was no use.

Green eyes darted down to the screen to see Sam’s name and that she was still on the other end of the line. Excited, he placed the phone to his ear. “Sam?”

There was no response. But he did hear some water moving around.

“Saaaaaammy?” He called, hoping to get a response. In the back of his mind, he was still trying to piece together what had caused Chris’s reaction moments before.

Josh opened his mouth to call for her again… What was unmistakably Sam’s voice rang loud and clear through the phone before he could even say anything.

“ _Ngh_ …Ahh-ahn…”

His mouth snapped shut, eyes going wide. 

“Oh-uhn. Ah!… Fuck yesssss.” She moaned and panted, the sound of the water splashing becoming more agitated.

‘ _No fucking way._ ’ Josh couldn’t fucking believe this was happening. He punched himself in the thigh for good measure. Nope. Not dreaming. At the realization, his face inflamed and he quickly brought his hand to the front of his pants, trying to restrain the sudden pulsating erection that responded to her sounds.

“Fuuuuuuck.” The man whispered to himself. He brought the phone away from his ear (noting only after he removed it how hard he had actually been pushing it to his face), listening for any sign of Chris in the house. Nothing. It seemed like Chris had escaped downstairs from whatever images of Sam that Josh would have to erase from his friend’s mind later.

He rushed out of Chris’s room and ran to the nearby bathroom – he couldn’t jack it on his best friend’s bed. He closed the door and locked it securely. As fast as he could, he unzipped his pants and released his erection, a desperate sigh – almost a sob – flew from his lips. 

“Oh thank fuck,” he breathed. 

The toilet chilled his legs once he let his pants and boxers drop to the floor and plopped his ass down on the lid (he had no energy within him to fight gravity at the moment).

Once he was settled, he replaced the phone to his ear and began listening to Sam pant and whine in his ear. Fuck. It was like she was right there. 

His eyes slid closed as he wrapped a hand firmly around his cock. “ _Shit._ ” 

Strong, sure fingers began pumping him slowly, building up a rhythm in time with Sam’s moans. His head dropped back to rest against the wall behind him.

“Fuck… _Sam_ …” He let the image of Sam pleasuring herself fill his mind – it wasn’t a hard task as this wasn’t the first time he’d attempted to do so. Except this time, it was real. 

And with that in mind, he let his fantasy fly. His mind was plagued with pictures of his beautiful Samantha. Her blond hair would be damp with sweat from exertion, framing her desperate face; crystal blue eyes lidded and wanting, looking straight into his soul; her mouth open and panting with occasional appearances of her tongue to lick at her lips, and when she couldn’t take it anymore her teeth would abuse her lip, trying to quiet herself.

Josh’s eyes trailed down her body. It was lean and powerful, he knew that for certain, with curves in all the right places. She would be wet and moaning his name, begging for more. And he would most definitely deliver. 

“Fuck me.” He heard her whisper and his cock twitched in response.

Josh shuddered.

He could hear Sam’s breath hitch over the phone followed by an increased rate in her groans; she must have done something particularly good.

“Ngh! Mmmm, yeah. AH!”

Fuck. He was already too close to orgasm. It didn’t help that he damn near popped the moment he realized what she was doing. But from the sounds of things, Sam wasn’t too far off either.

His hand sped up, painfully near release. 

“Ohn, ah! Ah… ah…ngh-ah-ha-Ah-aH!”

“Fucking Christ, Sam. So close. So close. So close.” The man started chanting like a mantra. He hunched over himself, feeling the end coming swiftly. Just one more push.

He heard some frantic thumps as Sam neared completion from what he could only imagine was her trying to find something to hold on to.

“Fucking shit! AH! NGH! AH-oh, Oh, OH!”

Close. Close. Close.

“ _Sam_ …!”

“ _Josh_ …!” 

Josh tensed, pupils dilating as he realized what he just heard. 

He snapped back to reality at Sam’s next moan, his hand going faster than before. “Come on, Sam…!”

“Josh! Fuck, Josh. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fu-! Annnnnh!”

“Sam!” Josh felt every muscle in his body contract and relax as he released into his hand. He rested his elbows on his knees and panted through his exhaustion. 

There was a brief moment of silence on the other end of the line, save for the sound of water splashing every few seconds – he could picture Sam’s body tensing and thrashing as she rode out her orgasm. Just as quickly as her sounds stopped, they returned. She was panting for dear life. 

“ _Josh_.” She whispered.

He quickly hung up the phone. The man looked down at his hands, one still holding the phone, the other covered in evidence of what just transpired. He blew out a sigh and threw his back and head against the wall behind him, finally truly letting what happened sink in.

Josh’s eyes were wide, he was still panting, and what seemed like a now permanent blush adorned his features. 

“Fucking hell, Sam,” he sighed.

His whole body jumped and heart rate sky-rocketed when a tentative knock was delivered to the door.

“Bro…?” Chris’s weak voice called.

Shit. Once Josh got started, he really made no effort to keep his voice down. Major bro-code violation.

Josh responded. “Yeah, dude?”

An embarrassed cough reached his ears. “Do you, uhh…” The blond struggled to find the words. “You wanna get cleaned up and, uhh, head on over?”

A pause.

“And maybe go there, you know… alone. I think you guys have some things you need to, um, _discuss_.” Josh could practically hear the air-quotes around the word ‘discuss.’

Josh unrolled some toilet paper and wiped his hand off on it, discarding it in the toilet, and flushing it. 

“Sure thing, bro.” He shouted over the roar of the flushing toilet and the running sink as he washed his hands.

Josh unlocked the door and headed out into the hallway where Chris waited with the reddest face he’d ever seen.

He reached out his hand to return Chris’s cell phone, but retracted it. Two tanned fingers held the device in a pinch grip when he realized what that phone had just been through.

“You, uh, probably want to get a new cell phone.” 

The blush on Chris’s face expanded to his ears and he started coughing.

“I think _you_ probably should _buy_ me a new cell phone.”

“Done and done, Cochise.”

“Now, go on and woo your woman.” Chris punched his friend on the shoulder.

“You mean take her to the bone z-” 

Chris slammed a hand over Josh’s mouth.“Yes. I get it. You two will probably be having sex. I don’t need any more thoughts about my best friend banging my other friend. I’m already going to need like 6 years of therapy to get Sam’s voice out of my head so that I can look her in the eye again.” The blond whined.

Josh laughed. “I can recommend a guy,” he offered jokingly.

“Just get out of here.” Chris shoved Josh toward the stairs.

Josh righted himself after the stumble and waved a hand over his shoulder as he walked down the stairs. “See you _tomorrow_ , Cochise.” He emphasized the word ‘tomorrow.’

Chris rolled his eyes.

As Josh left Chris’s house, he pulled his own phone from his pocket.

He entered his car, got it started, and strapped in. 

Turning his phone on, he opened the text message he received from Sam earlier that night and responded.

Josh put the car in reverse and pulled out of Chris’s driveway. He threw it into drive and headed straight for Sam’s apartment.

The illumination from his phone as it sat in the passenger’s seat lit up the dark car.

J - ‘ _On my way_.’


End file.
